Ruruoni Kenshin: Behind the scenes!
by richgurl78
Summary: Ever wonder what happened behind the scenes of R.K.? Well now you know!R&R D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic, so if you don't mind can you review and tell me what you think? Please don't be too harsh XD

Disclaimer: Since my brother will study to become a lawyer, I won't dis them. But I don't own this.

**Day before episode one**

Director: OK people! Let me tell you something. This is RK. No messing up! Tomorrow we will do our first episode. Leave me now!

Kaoru: Gosh, I cannot believe I made the part.

Sanosuke: Ha! To me it took no effort. Too easy!

Kenshin: Because you were a boxer once and so you're used to pressure…

Sanosuke: … Would you like to test me Kenshin?

Kenshin: N-no but, I- I was just saying..

Sanosuke:Then don't aggravate me you sonuva Saint Mary! Who is that?

Kaoru:Oh! That's Megumi -chan!

Yahiko: Tsubame umm.. The director would like to speak with you.

Tsubame: Uh, ok..

(Tsubame runs off and Yahiko watches.)

Shishio: You like her don't you?

Yahiko: N-no I don't!

Shishio: Come on boy! You can tell me. I'm also a part-time psychologist. Tell me boy.

Yahiko: How ironic, the psychopath is a psychologist…

Shishio:Boy! Don't change subjects!

Yahiko: Yeah.

Shishio: Ha! Fooled you!Imma tell everyone!Nah! I'm Joking.

**Before episode one's recording..**

**Make-up Artists: Hello! We shall do all your make-up! Please come with us.**

**Director drools**

**Kaoru:You pervert! What the hell? Director gets bitch slapped.**

**Sojiro: Those twins are hot though..**

**Sanosuke: I think Megumi is hotter.**

**Hoji: I think Shishio is the hottest…**

**All males: Back away from Hoji.**

**Hoji: What? Don't be jealous cause I have certain interests. Which of you would like a kiss?**

**Saito: Can we get this homo out of here? Please?**

**Kaoru: Ah! This make up is so heavy I can barely walk.**

**Kenshin: O_o! You made her look like a geisha! She's supposed to be a samurai girl!**

**Make-up artists: Oh, we're sorryyyy! What the heck?**

**Kenshin and Kaoru: (making out).**

**Sanosuke: Ewww.. Get a room!**

**Kenshin and Kaoru: (Move to Shishio's dressing room.)**

**Yumi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Crash! Boom! **

**Shishio: GET OUT!**

**Kaoru: -_- Scary**

**Yahiko: What were they doing?**

**Kenshin: You don't want to know. **

**All of the cast : Oh….**

**Director: People places! In five ,four ,three, two, one!**

**Ok! Imma stop there for now! So tell wat u think . Peace! :D **

**\**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**Episode one**

Kenshin: I'm a rurouni**. **

**Kaoru: Kenshin ,what are you doing?**

**Kenshin: Oh just cleaning my reverse blade**

**Sanosuke: Hey! You're not supposed to be cleaning that!**

**Kenshin: Oh… Well to late! Now it looks very shiny does it not?**

**Director: You idiot! You're supposed to make the sword look unused ! By shining your sword, it'll make it look as if it was used!**

**Yahiko: He said he's never used the sword before, so for his sword to look shiny, wouldn't it look like he'd never used it?**

**Sanosuke: Yeah, but if he had the sword for a long time, wouldn't it be rusty?**

Everyone that cares about this subject: Hmmmm...

**Misao: Shut up no one cares!  
**

**Aoshi: Perhaps I can help.**

**Everyone: leans in**

**Aoshi: THE ANSWER IS…..! I don't know ,ask her.**

**Everyone: falls anime style**

**Usui: WTF! LET'S KILL HIM!**

**Director: SHUT UPPPPPP! Let's get back to recording.**

**Yahiko: Yeah , whatever.**

**Sanosuke: Kid you're not here for this episode so shut up.**

**Yahiko: You're not apart of this scene either.**

**Sanosuke: Did I act like I was going on the scene right now ? No, I didn't , I calmly was looking at the movie thing.**

**Yahiko: Ijit!We're shooting episode one!**

**Sanosuke: Ijit? If anyone you're the idiot! You didn't even come up with that! You got that from the manga.**

**Yahiko: Nnno! I got it myself!**

**Sanosuke: Really? Well then, look in volume 11. See there it is! And you have all the books 1-28 so you should know. **

**Saito: Boy there's no need to fight with that idiot. Just leave it alone.**

**Sanosuke: You got a problem Saito?**

**Saito: You see? You always try to pick fight which I am not particularly not interested in.**

Director: Lies!

**Saito:Glares  
**

**Gohei: I practice the Kamiya Kasshin style!**

**Kaoru: He dishonors my family's style! *Faints***

**Kenshin: Well she's a brave girl that she is.**

**Cho: *Fox whistles***

**Kenshin&Kaoru: Shut up you damn loser!**

**Kenshin: At least I got a girl!**

**Male cast: Ohhhhhhhhhhh….**

**Cho: Sits in a corner and weeps.**

**Kenshin: Yeah… you better shut up broom head!**

**Suzume: Damn! Shut the hell up!**

**Ayame: Hell no you $%&*|#^ bitch!**

**Dr. Gensai: /\_\o/**

**Director: Why the hell is Gensai in the shark pool?**

**Sanosuke: Why do we have a shark pool anyway?**

**Director: Uhhh…**

**Kaoru: Why are five and two year old girls cursing? I bet they got it from Sano.**

**Yahiko: Yeah! He is a bad influence to everyone.**

**Sanosuke: Stop being a hater!**

**Yahiko: Shut up bi..!**

**Kaoru :Curse one more time and I will squish you flat like a pancake , Ok ! 3**

**Yahiko: Ok then…**

**Will Yahiko get bitch er, I mean, pimped by Kaoru find out! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this!

Director: Ok this is the scene where Kaoru is au natural… J So if you wanna peek , look through the other window. ACTION!

Ayame: I think auntie Kaoru is upset.

Kenshin: Miss Kaoru is everything Ok! _She can't be…_

_Kaoru: This'll be awkward._

_Kenshin: Miss Kaoru don't kill yourself. *gasp*_

_Male cast : Ohhhhhhhhhhh … …_

_Kaoru: Come in , Kenny…._

_Male cast: AAHHHH! KENSHIN'S STRIPPING!_

_Hoji: Let me see! Ohhh…_

_Director: Cut!_

_Kaoru: You can think abut what you've done in there!_

_Kenshin: But I'll be lonely…_

_Kaoru: Oh, oh Ok then._

_Cho: Ha! Take that ! Thank you karma! Hahahahahahah! *anvil falls on Cho*_

_All cast: Blinks_

_Saito: He's a idiot._

_Dr. Gensai: That's for putting me in the shark pool you piece of !$!_

_Sanosuke: Wow what a old man…_

_Megumi: He's not old , he just has gray hair… So… you wanna go out?_

_Sanosuke: Of course!_

_Saito: So… you got a date. I'm surprised that a barbarian got one._

_Sanosuke: Shut up ! You've probably never had a date in years!_

_Saito: … That's right (Ha!) Cause I'm married._

_Earth: Stops rotating_

_Everyone: WHAAAAATTT?_

_Saito: I knew you guys would say that._

_Shishio: H-he's m-married?_

_Yumi: Why don't we follow his example? 3 ;)_

_Aoshi: Man I'm late see you guys!_

_Sanosuke: Eh? Where does he's going?_

_Some random dude: Wendy's. He's is going to meet Misao Makimachi. Hurry! I don't know how much longer he's going to be there._

_Make-up artists: Well… should we go? _

_Yahiko: Yeah we should go. We have nothing else to do._

_Kenshin: To the Kenshin -gumi mobile!_

_Misao: Wow! These frosties are good!_

_Aoshi: "No one can eat a frostie without smiling." Hmmm…._

_Misao: Aoshi no!_

_Aoshi: … * dives after the manager* Rokuren! Ladies , gentlemen ,Misao , transvestites!_

_Misao: *blushes*_

_Transvestites: * look down in shame*_

_Aoshi: This man has printed a lie!_

_Customers: *gasp*_

_Misao: Aoshi baby , the manager doesn't print anything._

_Aoshi: Oh. OH! Come on Misao lets dip! _

_Misao: AHHHHHHH!_

_Usui: Well I can't believe that he almost killed the dude._

_Sanosuke: Hey how'd you know_

_Usui: I can still hear his friggin heart beat you idiot!_

_Sanosuke: Ok , will you stop with that heart beat?_

_Ippo: *gasp* Are Mr. Sagara ? I'm Makunochi remember me?_

_Sanosuke: Oh yeah! How's you and that girl huh?_

_Saito: What anime is he from? _

_Yahiko: I cannot believe it! I thought you knew!_

_Saito: Kid if I knew I wouldn't be asking would I ?_

_Yahiko: Haijime no ippo._

_Kumi: Ippo ! Let's go !_

_Kenshin: Oh so she's pregnant?_

_Ippo: Damn! Don't say it out loud! He might hear…_

_Takamura: Hey you didn't tell me! Do you know the price?_

_Ippo: Ahhhhhhh! _

_Kumi: Guys we have to save him!_

_Cast: *Cough* …._

_Kumi: Fine I'll go._

_Silence…._

_Kenshin: All who fell like saving Ippo , say KENSHIN ROCKS!_

_Cast: KENSHIN ROCKS!_

_Kenshin: He,he ,he. Suckers!_

_Sanosuke: Well , lets go!_

_Tell me if you like it or not review! And don't be harsh!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don' own this.

Ippo: Don't hurt me!

Takamura: Don't worry I'll take good care of you.

Ippo:_ Oh shit! He's gonna kill me!_

Sanosuke & Kenshin: STOP! IN THE NAME OF LOVE! BEFORE YOU BREAK MY HEART! STOP IN THE…

Takamura: Ok I get it I'll let him go. I'll let him go! But next time you pull shit like that I'll kill you got it?

Ippo: Sano-san ,Himura- san! Thanks I thought I was gonna die.

Kumi: Ippo! Starts heavy make out session.

Kenshin: Sanosuke , we'd better go.

Kumi: Oh it's coming! Ippo I'm having the baby!

Sanosuke: Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Well we wouldn't want to leave yet we wouldn't wanna be late for the shoot!

Ippo: W-wait help me here. Oh , what am I gonna do?

Kenshin: Sano do you think that was to cruel?

Sanosuke: Yeah maybe, But I don't wanna go through child birth again.

Kenshin: O_ox Oro? You had a child Sano?

Sanosuke: No but I've seen one being born before. I almost fainted.

Kenshin: Wow. I wonder what his kid gonna look like.

Sanosuke: Yeah me too.

**BACK AT THE SET…**

Director: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? IT'S 8:00 P.M AND YOU KENSHIN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT 4:00 P.M. ! DAMN. YOU GUYS ARE … *COUGH COUGH*

Assistant: Here you go sir. *Gives Director iced tea*

Director: *gulp , gulp , gulp , glup ah!* Dismissed.

Sanosuke: Imma go to my dressing room. Huh got an email from Ippo. "Look at this cute little baby. It's a girl. We didn't name her yet. Kumi's brother Ryo sort of was upset because it was girl and he couldn't teach it boxing. But he still likes her." AW! It's so cute!

Kenshin: Sano the director wants to… what the hell? You pervert! Looking at child porn.

Sanosuke: Huh! No it's Ippo's kid. He sent me a picture.

Kenshin: Yeah …

Sanosuke: Don't believe me? Look.

Kenshin:… Oh. -_- Ummm sorry. I'm gonna go to the coffee machine. Bye.

Kaoru: Wow so many options! Coffee is great.

Hoji: *gulp gulp gulp gulp *

Kenshin: Uh Hoji why are you drinking so much coffee?

Hoji: Because my boyfriend broke up with me…

Kaoru: I'll talk to him. Hey , Hoji , you wanna talk about it?

Hoji: * sniff sniff* He broke up with me for this man in California and he has a mansion and a private beach. He broke up with me for a guy like that.

Kaoru: ~..~ yeah um I probably wouldn't want a guy like that. _Seven syllables. Ho-ji is an id-I-ot._

Hoji: R-really ?

Kaoru: Really…

Megumi: I'm sorry , what are you talking about?

Kaoru: Hoji's boyfriend broke up with him.

Megumi: Oh.

Kenshin: Imma leave now.

Megumi: Poor thing…

Usui: _Damn , how come the gay guy gets all the chicks?_

Makeup artists: Hello! Usui , do you know where the Director is. We need our paycheck.

Usui: Uh no. But check in that room. He's always in there.

Makeup artists: Ok , thanks.

Usui: _Heh heh heh…_

_What is usui laughing about what the hells gonna happen? Find out!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Kenshin: Sanosuke ! I need your help!

Sanosuke: With what? This better be important because you're disturbing me.

Kenshin: Hoji's stealing our girls. You gotta help!

Sanosuke: No way Hoji's a homo. Oh yeah there are some yaoi fan girls out there. Damn it!

Kenshin: Yeah so you've gotta get all the guys to help me!

Sanosuke: Right!

**LIKE A DAY LATER…**

Sanosuke: Aoshi ! Hoji might be trying to steal your girl!

Aoshi: *Reading "People magazine anime style!* There's no way in hell Misao would go for a guy like that! One he's gay , Two she's been dieing to go out with me!

Sanosuke: *shakes head* Man you're full of yourself aren't you? GIRLS LOVE YAOI !

Aoshi: *looks up* … I'll get Shishio.

Sanosuke: Thatta boy that's the spirit!

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

Kenshin: HOJI ! WE KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO! GIVE US BACK OUR WOMEN!

Hoji: Ah , Himura-kun , come , have some wine.

Shishio: We want back our girlfriends!

Hoji: Oh really? These girls are now my wenches. GET ME FRUIT!

Kaoru: Yes, Hoji-sama.

Kenshin: Kaoru! Snap out of it!

Hoji: Good luck with that. I've got all these women on my side. More wine!

Misao: Yes , Hoji-sama.

Aoshi: Misao! YOU BASTARD! TAKE THIS!

Hoji: *snaps fingers*

Misao: * catches Aoshi's fist, and then attacks pressure points* Don't hurt Hoji-sama.

Saito: Why would you do something so sinister? And how?

Hoji: * evilly laughs* Concerned that I have your wife? Well I do! Bwahahahahahaahah!

Saito: Idiot , that doesn't answer my question.

Hoji: Well I used the words " I broke up with my boyfriend , give me some company" worked wonders.

Sanosuke: You bastard. What can we do? So you can give us back our women?

Hoji: Well… sing it's peanut butter jelly time!

Yahiko: Really, that's it?

Hoji: Naked and smear peanut butter jelly all over.

Kenshin: I still had a felling you'd still be gay …

**FIFTEEN DANCES LATER…**

Sanosuke: God , I hope that this was worth it…

Kaoru: Ken-chan!

Narrator: And everyone was happy that they got there lovers back. And this is where the story ends. Huh? What? Sorry kids, wrong script.

Sanosuke: What the hells wrong with you? You were supposed to say , that concludes the story.

Kenshin: But , Sanosuke , you mean the special right?

Sanosuke: … What did I tell you about testing me Kenshin?

Kenshin: I didn't mean to…

Sanosuke: Well you did it! Sunday punch!

Kenshin: Oh shit. *gets punched into a door* AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Usui: Get outta here!

Kenshin: Sorry!

Sanosuke: What happened?

Kenshin: Usui and and Makeup artist doing bad things. :(

Sanosuke: Lemme see. *opens door* Oh shit!

Kenshin: Ya…

Kaoru: So Yahiko , you need some girl advice?

Yahiko: Yes! Please tell me, Kaoru-dono!

Kaoru: _Hmmm…I can use this to my advantage._ So who is this "lucky" lady?

Yahiko: Tsubame Sanjo!

Kaoru: Oh her? I thought you gonna say the Makeup artists or something but Tsubame…

Yahiko: OK just get to the point!

Kaoru: Oh! I thought you needed my services but since you're so capable..

Yahiko: *bows * Please I need your help!

Kaoru: Ok then , pay me double.

Yahiko: Whatever.

Kaoru: Now , I say this to you boy! That's easy. Just be sincere and give her a box of chocolates. Don't do it so often or it won't work.

Yahiko: Thank you!

Tsubame: Oh Yahiko-chan… What is it?

Yahiko: * hair is slicked back wearing a suit and has flowers and chocolate in hand* Tsubame I love you!

Tsubame: Hey guys this isn't funny . This is the 40th time you guys did this.

Yahiko: Huh? No it's true listen wait!

Did Yahiko upset Tsubame? Find out! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own this rk thing.

Narrator: Last time on Rurouni Kenshin: Behind the Scenes, Yahiko tried to tell Tsubame his feelings for her. But saying that ' guys that's not funny this is like the 40th time. Stop it.' So Yahiko is at a loss for words.

Anji: Wait, when did we get a narrator.

Director: All animes have one so I thought if we saved up, we could get one. Episode 3!

Megumi: We didn't do episode two . Why the hell are we skipping episodes?

Director: Cause I feel like it! Anyway, action!

Sanosuke: Yes I make my debut!

Yahiko: Shut up bird head!

Sanosuke: Don't bitch because you're debut episode wasn't recorded.

Yahiko: It's not that entirely! It's a girl. She doesn't believe that I like her. It's so frustrating.

Sanosuke: Oh, well who is it?Yahiko: Tsubame.

Sanosuke: ! She's been played so many times! No wonder…

Yahiko: Hey shut up. That's not funny! Try to act like that around Megumi huh?

Kenshin: Hey guys, stop this, listen, let's get some coffee alright?

Yahiko+Sanosuke: GRRRRRR…

Yahiko: Wait, I can't drink coffee.

Kenshin: Then you'll get decaf damn it!

**AT THE PLACE WHERE PEOPLE GET COFFEE…**

Sanosuke: Ah! It sure is good when I can drink some caffeinated coffee.

Yahiko: *twitch* Shut up! I don't wanna end up short for the rest of my life!

Sanosuke: Well to late, your 14 and 5'3". In fact, alot of 12 tear old's are taller than you. How do you feel?

Yahiko: ... Damn.

Richgurl78: Hahahahaha! Sucks to be you

Yahiko: *sniffle*

Kenshin+Sanosuke: Oh, you got cut Yahiko! Just give up.

Yahiko: You have no idea, what it like to be 14!

Kenshin+Sanosuke: *look at Yahiko, then each other*

Kenshin: Dude, I'm 20.

Sanosuke: I'm 19. So you look like a dumbass.

Yahiko: *sniff sniff* Kaoru-sama!

Director: Guys, what did I tell you? Be extra sensitive with the teenagers! Because they're not gonna do there parts.

Sanosuke: Director, listen they're gonna hate it if you baby them, so might as well treat them like adults.

Director: Damn, I was defeated by a guy that is countless years younger than me, with a cocky attitude, and a rooster head.

Sanosuke: What the hell did you say Director?

Director: Nothing!

Sanosuke: Yeah.

Megumi: Calm down Tsubame. I'm sure it was real this time.

Tsubame: You said that 39 times already.

Megumi: Who said this Tsubame?

Tsubame: It was Yahiko.

Megumi: *spits out random cup of coffee* Tsubame, Yahiko likes you.

Tsubame: How do you know?

Megumi: I accidentally look in his notebook and it kept saying " Tsubame and Yahiko". It also had you two kissing.

Tsubame: I've gotta go apologize!

Yahiko: * brooding in a corner*

Tsubame: Yahiko! Listen, I'm sorry about before. I've realized, that you really do like me. So you wanna go out?

Yahiko: *turns around* Of course. It's been a dream of mine!

Megumi: It's nice to see someone's love life is going well.

Sanosuke: Do you mean ours isn't going well?

Megumi: Yes.

Sanosuke: Wow, harsh. Well, guess we have to do something. * kisses Megumi.*

Megumi: *in shock*

Kenshin: Damn. I hate this place, why am I so bored. I hate being the main character.

Kaoru: Don't worry, everyone loves you. Especially me! =)

Kenshin: =)

Richgurl78: The smile is contagious. =)

Kenshin: Thanks Kaoru.

Saito: *clap, clap, clap* Does this improve your acting skills?

Kaoru: This is an act alright. An act if love!

Saito: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! YOU'RE MORE PATHETIC THAN I THOUGHT!

Kaoru: Don't you love someone? Isn't that why you got married?

Saito: Yeah. But it wasn't originally for love. It was so someone couldn't find information about me and then make me powerless!

Kenshin: -_-x Ok Saito, not funny. That was Watsuki's story line not mine.

Kaoru: Go eat your lunch!

Saito: No. It's too embarrassing.

Kenshin: C'mon lunch can't be embarrassing.

Saito: *sighs, takes out a peanut butter, marshmallow, and banana sandwich oh with ketchup too* You happy now?

Kaoru+Kenshin: O_ox O_o …

Kenshin: Saito, you're a grown man… You're too old to be experimenting with food…

Saito: Yes, I know.

Kenshin: H-how did this happen?

Saito: Well…

_FLASHBACK! (SO UNEXPECTED!)_

_Saito: Good morning, Tokio._

_Tokio: Hello Saito._

_**LIKE 10 MINUTES LATER…**_

_Tokio: Saito baby, why aren't you talking to me? Is it because I'm getting fat?_

_Saito: No it's just that there is nothing to talk about._

_Tokio: So you're saying that I am fat!_

_Saito: Oh no! I wasn't saying that at all!_

_Tokio: I hate you now! Your getting disgusting things for lunch!_

_FLASHBACK ENDS!_

Saito: Now, I have to sleep on the couch.

Kenshin: I don't get it, why don't you go to McDonalds or something?

Saito: Because if I do, I'll have to sleep outside.

Sanosuke: How touching. Saito, I have all that you said on tape.

Saito: And?

Sanosuke: If you tell me how to get her in the mood I won't post this on the internet!

Saito: … Let me see.

Sanosuke: *hands over camera with a smug smile*

Saito: * deletes video* Here.

Sanosuke: So are you gonna tell me?

Saito: Hell no. Figure it out yourself.

Sanosuke: Ok.

**A FEW DAYS LATER…**

Saito: Time for me to check my email. Hey Saito, look at this video. OMG! SANOSUKE!

Sanosuke: * smoking pipe to look professional* So, I gather that you saw the email I gave you.

Saito: Take it off now!

Sanosuke: I'm afraid I cannot. Well unless you tell me… I may consider.

Saito: Ok here it is… * whisper whisper *

Sanosuke: Oh! Cool.

**ANOTHER DAY LATER…**

Saito: What! Not another one!

What is Saito upset about? Find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

Saito: Damn, I guess he's smarter then I thought!

Sanosuke: Do you think that's alright?

Megumi: Yeah, that's cool.

Sanosuke: I am so cool!

Megumi: Uh Sano, I think he figured out what you did.

Sanosuke: Oh? Hello Saito. What's up? Do you see the email?

Saito: I saw you bastard, take it off now!

Sanosuke: Maybe, if you teach me sword fighting!

Saito: … HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! YOU WANNA KNOW HOW TO SWORD FIGHT?

Sanosuke: Hey, that's not funny, I really wanna know, so please teach me or I won't take it off.

Saito: Fine, * takes out sword* this is a slice this is a thrust, there.

Sanosuke: Hey that's not a technique is it? Or do you think if I know a sword style, I may beat you in a fight?

Saito: *twitches* Whatever, I'll teach you. But you have to take that video off first!

Sanosuke: Fine. I will. 5,4,3,2,1. Done.

Saito: God, I hate the fact that I don't break promises.

Sanosuke: So teach, whatcha gonna teach me?

Saito: First of all don't call teach. And we'll start tomorrow. So go home and get some rest.

Sanosuke: But we didn't do nothing and…

Saito: Obey your teacher!

Sanosuke: Yessir!

**A RANDOM AREA THAT NO ONE KNOWWS ABOUT, HELL! AREA X…**

**Kenshin: Wow, the stars are so bright out here. Their glow reminds me of your beauty.**

**Kaoru: -^_^- Awww… Thanks Kenny.**

**Kenshin: Man, I love being here. With you, the stars, and the Host club!**

**Tamaki: Hey what's up?**

**Kenshin: Get out! I'm having a romantic moment here! **

**Kyoya: Ah, I see, so should we leave then?**

**Kenshin: Yes!**

**Hikaru: I guess that means we could stay right?**

**Kenshin: NO leave!**

**Honey: Let's watch the stars!**

**Mori: Ya.**

**Kenshin: Leave!**

**Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai, I think we should leave.**

**Kenshin: Thank you Haruhi!**

**Kaoru(twin): I think we should stay.**

**Kenshin: Do you guys have ears?**

**Kaoru: Who you talking to?**

**Kenshin: No one! You know I'm crazy so I talk to myself! Get out!**

**Tamaki: Man the stars are pretty.**

**Kaoru: Yes, they are.**

**Kenshin: What do you think of the Director?**

**Kaoru: He's a man with a 12346890 ft. pole up his ass.**

**Kenshin: Wow, I think he's a guy, who got kicked in the balls 99 times and then almost got eaten by a shark.**

**Kaoru: I think that he did almost get eaten by sharks… Yeah Cho didn't learn his lesson and put the Director in the shark pool. Now he's on house arrest.**

**Kenshin: Wow that's so odd. Now what do you wanna do?**

**Honey: Ice cream!**

**Kaoru: Huh? Is that Honey? **

**Honey: Yeah, hi Kao-chan!**

**Kaoru: I haven't seen you in a long time!**

**Honey: Yeah. So you're in anime now.**

**Kaoru: Yeah, what's the point in going to Anime Trainer School and then not going into anime?**

**Mori: Hey Kenshin.**

**Kenshin: Mori, good to see you!**

**Kaoru: How'd you guys find area x?**

**Tamaki: We just were looking for a camping spot and we found it here.**

**Hikaru: In our super cool helicopter.**

**Kenshin: Can we borrow your helicopter? We need to get back.**

**Haruhi: Hello? Yeah, can we get a helicopter? Thank you. Bye. It's on it's … *cut off by helicopter.**

**Helicopter dude: KENSHIN AND KAIRU, PLEASE BOARD THE HELICOPTER A.S.A.P.**

**Kenshin: Goodbye host club!**

**Host Club: We'll see you then!**

**Ok, please review! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own rk.

Director: Well Saito, what a "pleasant" surprise. So, what do you want?

Saito: *unravels cloak* Well I'm going to need you to get rid of someone.

Director: Who is this person?

Saito: Sanosuke Sagara.

Director: No charge. I wanted to get rid of him for a long time.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

Director: There he is. HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sanosuke: * turns around wide eyed with a ponytail* Don't think about you son of a !$%! * slashes director in the face then uses the hilt on his stomach*

Saito: Very well done student. Your stance was a little wobbly. But you get promoted to red cloak.

Sanosuke: *bows* Thank you master.

Yahiko: So Tsubame. What do you like?

Tsubame: I like chocolate. Do you like video games?

Yahiko: Yeah! Love them! So fun. Blah, blah,blah,blah,blah…

Kenshin: This isn't going well… Should we try to help them?

Megumi: Maybe, but we shouldn't try right away. Let's wait a little while.

Kaoru: I agree with Megumi, wait a little while.

Tsubame: Wow, do you like the anime series we're doing?

Yahiko: Yeah. It's OK. But I don't like it because the third season is just fillers.

Tsubame: Have you read the manga?

Yahiko: Yeah, to get into character you know?

Kenshin: Yes, we gotta help now!

Megumi+Kaoru: Yes!

Kenshin: *in fake mustache, glasses, and the most stupid voice you can imagine* Hello, can I get a table for me and my lovely daughters?

"Lovely" Daughters: Hohohohoho!

Kenshin: Eh, thank you, so daughters, any men in your lives besides *fake cough* me?

Lovely Daughters: Hey! Daddy, don't ask that

Yahiko: *looks back* _Those are some loud people._

Megumi: How in the world is this gonna help?

Kenshin: Just watch. So do you? You guys are half way through college. And you didn't meet someone yet? That's odd.

Kaoru: I have, he has red er, blonde hair and his name is, Lord Mercutio…

Megumi: Isn't he from RomeoxJuliet? (A/N DO NOT REPEAT NOT WATCH ROMEOXJULIET. WORST SERIES EVER!)

Kaoru: Yeah, but it's better than saying Kenshin right?

Megumi: Oh, his name is Ruben, he loves animals, just like I do.

Kenshin: Oh that's nice! How long have you been dating?

Megumi: For a few months.

Kenshin: Me and your mother are happy that we got married when we were ready. And had you three.

Kaoru: Two dad. Your memory is depleting slowly.

Tae: Kenshin?

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Hello miss store owner!

Tae: No, I'm on a date, he is so handsome!

Shikijo: Let's go baby.

Like everyone in the restaurant: O_O OMFG!

Yahiko: I think she's like Aoki from Hajime no Ippo.

Tsubame: Hahahaha.

Kenshin: This is going well.

**MEANWHILE, AT A RANDOM JAPANESE FOOD RESTAURANT…**

Saito: You have done well my student, you've advanced a lot in a few days.

Richgurl78: As you can tell, Sanosuke is wearing a ponytail, and his newly acquired red cloak.

Sanosuke: Thank you teacher. I was very hungry.

Saito: I was wrong to doubt your potential.

Sanosuke: *silence, eats soba*

Waitress: Here's the soba you ordered.

Saito: Thanks. Keep up the good work.

Sanosuke: Thank you teacher. I hope that you will teach me more in the future.

Saito: You have changed. You are more respectful. I like it, no homosexuality.

Sanosuke: *blinks* Um, yes sir. _Did he just say no homosexuality.? HAHAHAHAAH!_

**BACK AT THE OTHER RESTAURANT…**

**Yahiko: Let's go, the Director will be mad if we are late.**

**Tsubame: This was fun Yahiko.**

**Yahiko: Thank you for coming.**

**Kenshin: We did a good thing.**

**Megumi: Yeah, we did.**

**Kaoru: Yeah.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Old Irish man: gather round little children, for the story time.

Anna: What's the story about?

Old Irish man: It's about the director of the anime series Rurouni Kenshin. Once upon a time…

Director: Hello officers, what is the problem?

Officer Purple: You're under arrest for crime.

Richgurl78: You guys thought I was gonna say Officer Black/White! Bwhahahaahahah!

Officer Kay Kay (boy by the way): We arrest you for claiming R.K. to be yours when it belongs to Watsuki.

Director: Oh shit. Mr. Fluffykins is the new director!

Kenshin: Who?

Sojiro: Mr. Fluffykins is a person who is now the new director.

Kenshin: That explains everything.

Mr. Fluffykins:…

Anji: Well let's put a mod soul pill in him.

Han'nya: Hey! This isn't Bleach!

Aoshi: Han'nya! Quiet! This might work…

Mr. Fluffykins: … *boom* Hey, why the hell are you guys standing around like that? Let's go !C'mon people! Hurry!

Kenshin: Wow. That is one bossy toy…

Cast: *nods*

Sanosuke: Hey, Teacher, do you know what a mod soul is?

Saito: I don't know ask Ichigo.

Ichigo: I don't know, ask Rukia.

Rukia: A Mod soul is a is a replica of a Soul Reaper that fights other hollows while the Soul Reapers fight too.

Usui: So that means…

Megumi: The Director is a…

Cast: SOUL REAPER?

Rukia: That's right. I don't know when the hell he joined, but he did.

Mr. Fluffykins: Hey you, mop the floors! *throws mop to Rukia*

Rukia: Why that little…

Kenshin: Hey, don't get out of control. The Director is as bad as this.

Kaoru: He ordered a shark pool to punish us.

Cho: Hey! Wassup guys? I'm done with the house arrest!

Anji: ..Hi.

Cho: Hey, where's the Director?

Cast: *points at Mr. Fluffykins*

Cho: O_O WHAT THE HELL? THAT CANNOT BE POSSIBLY BE THE DIRECTOR!

Cast: It is.

Shikijo: It's a Mod soul pill.

Cho: Oh. Well then I understand, but I like the Quincy's better. ( A/N Look up Cho's voice actor and what he does in Bleach then you'll get it.)

Kenshin: … Uh, why?

Cho: Well, Quincy's are * goes on about honor and stuff*.

Hiko: Hey guys was sup. I I llike no no LOOOOOOVE chickens.

Kenshin: M-master are you drunk? Oh, you are, because you hate chicken.

Hiko: I hope that in the future we will um… uh… Guys, I'm pregnant.

Cast: O: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT?

Hiko: That's right, I'm pregnant. I hope it's girl so I can dress her up and make her feel pretty.

Cast: O_O. Uhhhhhhh….

Hiko: After all she will be my princess.

Cast: -_-

Kenshin: Uh, Master. You should lay down.

Hiko: No! You can't take me away! Don't let me have my baby in jail!

Mr. Fluffykins: … Wow, now that's done let's get to work

Han'nya: … Whaddya we do.

Mr. Fluffykins: You're a friggin actor, what the hell do you think you're supposed to do?

Han'nya: Cook meals?

Mr. Fluffykins: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I QUIT! *packs things in a tiny suitcase*

Cast: … YEAH! LET'S PARTY!

Kenshin: Master go lay down!

Hiko: But I wanna go party!

Kenshin: But you're pregnant _

Hiko: Oh yeah…

Kenshin: *whew* Now, get some sleep or she will die.

Hiko: No I don't want her to die!

Kenshin: Ok then!

**ACT I: THE PARTY**

Kenshin: Kaoru, we mustn't do this!

Kaoru: But! This will bind us together forever!

Kenshin: But, I don't think that I'm ready for this!

Kaoru: You can't drink out of the same smoothie?

Kenshin: No, I can't.

Kaoru: I hate you! *sobs*

Kenshin: Kaoru! Wait!

Sanosuke: What do you think of act one?

Kenshin: ~._.~ Uhhh it's odd… So why are you dressed like that?

Sanosuke: *looks down at clothes* Oh, I have to act and dress "civilized and respectful person".

Kenshin: Actually, there is no way in hell civilized people would wear this.

Sanosuke: I know right?

Kaoru: Kenny!

Kenshin: Uh gotta go! Bye.

Sanosuke: See you.

Megumi: *sighs* That party is wild! I don't wanna go back there.

Sanosuke: I have to stay away from parties myself. " If you wanna learn swordsmanship, you gotta stay away from loud and wild parties." But he's the ringleader.

Megumi: Totally hypocritical. Like really.

Sanosuke: Yeah it's just to much.

Megumi: Yeah. I actually like parties but this is just stupid.

Kamatari: YEAHHHH! WHOHO! YAHOO! YA ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!

Megumi+Sanosuke: Huh?

Hiko: *snore!* _I can't believe I'm pregnant. Wait, I'm a guy so… I cant possibly be pregnant! Yes! I can drink alcohol! Yes! *wakes up*_ Huh?

Kenshin: *enters* Master?

Hiko: What? Leave me alone I'm trying to sleep.

Kenshin: Oh I was gonna tell you about all he sake but…

Hiko: *gulb gulb gulb* Hey this feels good! Yahoo!

Anime Inspector: * mouth agape and drops clipboard*

Shishio: Uh… you didn't see this.

Anime Inspector: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Saito: Wow we scared him off.

Yahiko: Hmhm.

Hiko: Let's party!

Old Irish man: And that children is why you should have a disclaimer.

Children: O_O

Anna: I never wanna make an anime.

Ok review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Narrator: The Director has recently gotten out of jail. He is now back at the set to continue directing anime.

Director: I'M HOME!

Cast *looks up* Hey.

Director: :'( What did I do?

Saito: You didn't do anything.

Megumi: If anything, we did. :3

Director: ? ): What did you guys do?

Shishio: We had a wild party Friday and then the anime inspector came and we all got suspended from our jobs.

Director: For how long?

Hiko: month…

Director: A MONTH? ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO KILL ME? YOU KNOW I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!

Kenshin: Director, we don't even really make the show we just fool around.

Director: -_-

Cast: He's got a point…

Director: … SHUT UP! YOU GUYS WANNA RUIN ME DON'T YOU?

Kenshin: Here we go again. *takes a seat*.

Director: AND THIS IS SO OUTRAGEOUS! BLAH BAH BLAH BLEEEEEEEEEEE!

**THE NEXT DAY…**

**Cast: *sigh***

**Kaoru: I'll get some coffee…**

**Director: *FIRE COMES OUT OF MOUTH* **

**Cast: O: ? OMFG!**

**Yumi: How'd he do that?**

**Shishio: Hey I can do that too…**

**Hiko: It's amazing!**

**Shishio: I said I can do the same thing.**

**Hoji: I don't know if Lord Shishio can do that…**

**Shishio: I SAID I CAN DO THE SAME THING! *fire comes out of mouth***

**Cast: *looks up*Oh.**

**Sojiro: Mr. Dan, that's nice…**

**Shishio: MY NAME IS NOT DAN! IT'S SHISHIO!**

**Saito: C'mon miss, lets get you a hot bowl of soup…**

**Shishio: I'M NOT HUNGRY! AND IT'S MISTER!**

**Tokio: Saito-chan.**

**Saito: -^_^-. Um er, *sophisticated look* What is it?**

**Tokio: I wanted to say I'm sorry…**

**Saito: *blinks* For what?**

**Tokio: I shouldn't have assumed that you called me fat. You just said that there was nothing to talk about. (A/N See chapter six for memory refresh =D)**

**Saito: It's ok.**

**Megumi, Kaoru and Tsubame: Awwwwww so cute! -^_^-**

**Saito: So friggin' nosy…**

**Megumi+Kaoru: Why, thanks for the compliment!**

**Saito: That wasn't a compliment… * Sweat drops***

**Tsubame: But Kaoru-san Megumi-san, that was sorta nosy…**

**Kaoru: I see, joining the enemies side huh?**

**Megumi: Are you with us or them?**

**Tsubame: Huh?**

**Kaoru: I take that as an offense! Do you Meg-chan?**

**Megumi: *nods* This means war! Kaoru, don't call me Meg-chan ever again.**

**Tsubame:? What did I do?**

**Urahara: So you need to train now huh?**

**Tsubame: Huh? Where did you come from brother?**

**Yahiko: BROTHER?**

**Urahara: Here, father wanted you to have this when you needed it. *hands Tsubame a sword***

**Tsubame: What is this?**

**Urahara: It's the Lovely Swallow.**

**Tsubame: *swings sword as hard as she can***

**Urahara: *coolly dodges* Gotta work on that sis.**

**Yahiko: *dodges like a fool* Wow, that's one powerful swing.**

**Urahara: Yup, I agree with your boyfriend. You just need to control it.**

**Tsubame: B-BOYFRIEND?**

**Urahara: Yeah I thought you guys were going out.**

**Tsubame: Yeah but don't call him my boyfriend. It's still so embarrassing.**

**Urahara: Well I understand. Tsubame, steady yourself and firmly hold the sword, then take a swing.**

**Tsubame: * takes a swing* I did it brother!**

**Yahiko: I can help you train. =D**

**Richgurl78: Wow such a loving boyfriend.**

**Yahiko: Don't put me in that category! I'm not soft!**

**Richgurl78: Lil' dude, let tell you a secret. Girls like Tsubame like sensitivity. **

**Yahiko: Well then, you've called the right person.**

**Richgurl78:Don't over do it though. Don't tell I said that too.**

**Yahiko: Right. So you want some help?**

**Tsubame: Sure thanks Yahiko.**

**Sanosuke: This guy really needs some girl advice…**

**Richgurl78: Are you saying the advice I'm giving him is no good?**

**Sanosuke: O_o Where the hell did you come from?**

**Richgurl78: Hmmm, well I came from God, then my dad, to my mom, then was in my mom for nine months, then came out, then lived for few years. Oh you mean how I was down there then came to the tree? I'm the author, I can move however I please.**

**Sanosuke: O_O Okay I'm scarred for life…**

**Kenshin: Okay that was sorta weird.**

**Richgurl78: Hey how come you guys are always together?**

**Sanosuke+Kenshin: ASK YOURSELF THAT QUESTION YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!**

**Richgurl78: Who said I was the author?**

**Sanosuke+Kenshin: YOU JUST DID!**

**Richgurl78: Really? I think that was my evil twin.**

**Sanosuke: STOP MAKING EXCUSES, YOU KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE A TWIN!**

**Urahara: Huh?**

**Richgurl78: Well see yeah! * disappears in a cloud of smoke***

**Sanosuke: Ahhhhhhh! *grabs onto Kenshin***

**Kenshin+Sanosuke: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *falls***

**Kenshin: Damn that is one smart kid.**

**Sanosuke: You're telling me.**

**Yahiko: Why the hell do people like to spy on me?**

**Urahara: I take it these guys are you're nosy co-stars.**

**Tsubame: Yeah.**

**Urahara: I guess I'll have to teach them a lesson.**

**Sanosuke+Kenshin: *swallow* Oh crap.**

**Review! Or the lovely author will die. X(**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Kenshin: Ok then since we were eavesdropping, how badly are you gonna beat us up? _

Urahara: Who said I was gonna beat you up?

Sanosuke: I thought you were gonna beat us up.

Urahara: I'm not a hooligan. I'm not gonna beat you up, I'm gonna slowly torture you, destroy your cell phones, **then** beat you down.

Sanosuke+Kenshin: O_O That's even worse…

Urahara: Of course. *drags Sanosuke and Kenshin by the collars on their shirt*

Sanosuke+Kenshin: No! HELP!

Yahiko+Tsubame: *sweat drop*

Yahiko: Your brother is scary…

Tsubame: He is sometimes.

Megumi: Are you sure we should attack her right now?

Kaoru: Course, this is a war! You don't wait when the enemy is ready, you go when you find the right chance!

Megumi: Yeah.

Kaoru: HIYAAAAAAAA!

Urahara: Remember, grasp the sword firmly and steady yourself and swing your sword. Now!

Tsubame: *attempts to swing*

Urahara: It's no good.

Yahiko: Why?

Urahara: Because, that's her friend right? She's barely capable of attacking people let alone her close friend. This is not only a battle of strength, but a also a battle of willpower.

Yahiko: _Tsubame…_

Anime moment…

Interlude: song arayashiki from Haijime no ippo.

Sanosuke: Kenshin, how are we gonna get out of the cooler room?

Kenshin: I dunno. This cold is getting to me already.

Sanosuke: Let me feel you.

Kenshin: O _O That sounds so weird..

Sanosuke: Since the cold is already getting to you, it is possible that you have icicles on your arms. So give me your arms! Hmmm let them freeze for a little while.

Kenshin: -_- Thanks for the help.

Sanosuke: Well do you have a better plan?

Kenshin: … Caramelldansen. No one can resist the Caramelldansen.

Sanosuke: How the hell are we supposed to do the Caramelldansen if we're tied up?

Kenshin: Try it.

Caramelldansen song dude, person, guy, thing: CARAMELLDANSEN!

Sanosuke+Kenshin: * doing the Caramelldansen*

Security guy: OOOOOOOOO Mike the Caramelldansen!

Mike: So ooooooh!

Ropes: *rip rip snap*

Sanosuke: Let's go!

Music: *coolest escape music ever*

Lady on intercom: Attention all staff there are two people on the loose. On has purple eyes and has long red hair in a ponytail. The other is wearing a red shirt with black kanji on it saying "sexy" on it brown spike hair, with a red head band.

Kenshin: Damn they're already after us!

Sanosuke: You think?

Kenshin: Sanosuke we gotta jump outta the window!

Sanosuke: No way in hell!

Kenshin: Sano, it's the only way! Jump!

Kaoru: C'mon, take a shot at me!

Tsubame: Kaoru-san, I don't want do this!

Sharks: Feed them to us!

Tsubame: Kaoru I guess I have to hurt you! * takes a swing at the throat*

Kaoru: Hahahaha! Did you think that'd actually hit me?

Tsubame: I guess I really have to kill you now! *uses hilt on her head*

Kaoru: Ah!

Tsubame: Kaoru, you aren't the Kaoru I know. You've turned into something else. I don't even really know if it's you.

Kaoru: Huh? Tsubame, what is it? Last thing I can remember was being with Kenshin…

Yahiko, Tsubame, and Urahara: O: What were you doing?

Kaoru: I don't know, he just said don't worry.

Yahiko, Tsubame, and Urahara: *turn pale* Gotta go!

Kenshin: Kaoru that was hilarious!

Kaoru: Tell me about it!

Kenshin: The look on their faces was just priceless!

Sanosuke: Hehehehehhehe!

Eiji: You guys have no respect what so ever.

Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sanosuke: SHUT UP GARBAGE BOY!

Eiji: Meanies! *runs away weeping*

Sanosuke: Che, nosy garbage boy.

Kenshin: Yeah, can't he mind his own business?

Kaoru: Yeah, I hate when people can't mind their own business.

Saito: And this is coming from the nosiest people in this series… How ironic.

Kaoru, Kenshin , Sanosuke: SHUT UP WOLF BOY!

Saito: What did you say? *death glare*

Kenshin: N- nothing…

Cocoa puff bird: It looks like someone needs some…

Sanosuke: SHUT UP YOU DAMN BIRD TRYING TO SELL CEREAL TO GET CRACK!

Cocoa puff bird: Boohoo daddy he upset me!

Huge Rooster: Hey who hurt my son?

Kenshin+Kaoru: He did it! *points to Sanosuke*

Sanosuke: Some friends you are!

Huge Rooster: Hey, you gotta a problem with my son.

Sanosuke: Uh, maybe. You wanna fight about it?

Huge Rooster: Sure.

**FIVE SECONDS LATER…**

**Sanosuke: Hahahahahahahaha! You suck!**

**Huge Rooster: Uh ah *coughs up blood***

**Sanosuke : I'm never eating chicken again.**

**Kenshin: AH you beat up that thing?**

**Kaoru: You're so strong.**

**Sanosuke: Thanks.**

**Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own this .

Kenshin: Wow you beat up that huge chicken!

Huge Rooster: T-that's rooster to…

Sanosuke: Shut up *kicks in the face* he can call you whatever he likes!

Kaoru: Two questions, what is your Sunday punch?

Sanosuke: The Smash.

Kenshin: So, what's the second one Kaoru?

Kaoru: … I don't know.

Director: Hey let's throw a party.

Cast: … Uh sure?

Shishio: The Director is acting strange…

**AT THE PARTY…**

Kaoru: *bumps into someone* Kurtz! What are you doing here? You're not in Rurouni Kenshin.

Kurtz: I got in cause I'm played by Vic Mignogna. Come let's talk.

Kenshin: Kaoru? Kaoru?

Sanosuke: She left with Kurtz. I think they had a relationship. But I don't get why she'd leave him for you. He is handsome.

Eiji: That sounds so gay.

Sanosuke: Grrrr, JUST DO YOUR DAMN JOB GARBAGE BOY!

Eiji: Boohoo! *runs away*

Kenshin: Well, how am I supposed to get her back?

Sanosuke: Hmmm… we don't know exactly if she's with him.

Kenshin: Just tell me how to get her back !Look at what she's doing with him!

Sanosuke: O_o Ok, then listen to me…

Kurtz: Well, that was a good fake kiss.

Kaoru: Yeah.

Kurtz: So why are you doing this anyway?

Kaoru: I don't know if Kenshin loves me.

Kurtz: Trust me I'm Vic Mignogna, he does like you. A whole lot. So much that it just overwhelms me.

Kenshin: Hey Kaoru, please come back to me! I fell like my better half is gone. I need you!

Kaoru: Ok Kenny.

Narrator: And so this series is over.

Kamatari: Damn Narrator, this series is not done yet!

Narrator: Oh hell yeah it is! *blows up the party place*

Kenshin: Dammit!

Richgurl78: It's my evil twin! Richgurl66...

Richgurl66: Tis' I Richgurl66! Bwahahahahahahahaha! *snort snort*

Cast: -_-?

Sanosuke: She's really evil! She just snorted!

Richgurl66: That's right! Now I will destroy you sister!

Richgurl78: You're no sister of mine! Let us fight!

Sojiro: What do we do?

Richgurl78: You can help me when I ask for it.

Richgurl66: I would have been destroyed a long time ago if you guys weren't so doubtful!

Kenshin: It's all my fault! *starts to cry*

Sanosuke: Your damn right it is.

Kenshin: Hey it's your fault too!

Sanosuke: You said it first though!

Kenshin: We said it at the same time!

Sanosuke+Kenshin: *are in a verbal fight*

Hiko: HEY SHUT UP! *kicks Sanosuke+Kenshin in the head* the author is in trouble and she needs our help. So sit quiet!

Ippo: Yeah, the coach is right! We should be quiet!

Hiko: Hey, I'm not the coach right now.

Sanosuke: What's up Ippo?

Ippo: Nothing much.

Takamura: How's Kumi doing?

Ippo: Um well , I uh…

Saito: *takes out a cigarette* She kicked you out didn't she?

Ippo: Don't say it like that!

Saito: That happened to me a couple of times to me. Especially when Ryuu was born.

Cast: :O

Sanosuke: SO you're married and have kids?

Saito: Two kids and another one on the way.

Cast: OMG…

Takamura: Hahahaahahahaahahahah! You're both whipped Hahahahahahah!

Ippo+Saito: At least we know what it feels like to be whipped! (A/N Takamura is way older than Ippo and hasn't had a girlfriend in forever! And Ippo's married!)

Takamura: Huh?

Ippo; This is how it happened…

_FLASHBACK! (AGAIN..)_

_Kumi: Doesn't she look cute when she's asleep?_

_Ippo: Just like her mom._

_Kumi: -^_^- Awww._

_Tomiko: Hi Kumi!_

_Kumi: Ippo, go somewhere._

_Ippo: Huh? But I'm tired…_

_Kumi: Just take your cell phone and go, I'll call you when you can come home!_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Ippo: And, that's it.

Takamura: Hahahahahahaha! You really are whipped!

Ippo: No I'm not! If it was someone else then I would have just gone to sleep in Hitomi's room.

Sanosuke: Who's that?

Kimura: His kid.

Tsubame: Where do all these characters come from?

Kimura: The coach got so angry when he saw her.

Aoki: It was cause Ippo had a kid before he did.

Takamura: And he's a virgin!

Hiko:*blushes and then gets out a random cane* Shut the hell up! *smacks Aoki, Kimura, and Takamura with the cane.*

Aoki, Kimura, and Takamura: HELPPPPPPPP!

Cast: Ok…

Richgurl78: Hey Hiko! Instead of hitting our allies, hit the axis!

Cast: ? Huh?

Richgurl78: *slaps forehead* Oh geez. Don't hit the people that are on the team hit the enemies minions!

Cast: Oh! Now it makes sense!

Minions: Kekekekekekekkkekkke!

Gohei: Oh shit those things look strong!

Anji: Where the hell have you been.

Gohei: Huh? Well I was in Fiji.

Eiji: You're so lucky!

Sanosuke: Throw the garbage at them garbage boy!

Eiji: Hey! And then who's gonna clean it up later huh?

Sanosuke: YOU ARE!

Eiji: Ah, izzat so? *throws garbage*

Minions: Kekekekekekekkkekkke!

Kaoru: Hey Kurtz, can you bring the military over?

Kurtz: Sorry babe. No can do. I'm played by Vic Mignogna.

Kaoru: Jerk :P

Megumi: I need some perfume. *sprays perfume*

Minions: AHHHH! *back up*

Megumi: Huh? Everyone put something clean on those minion things!

Minions: Ah! *slowly disintegrates*

Cast: YEAH! *high fives being passed*

Richgurl78:Yeah that's great!

Shishio: I'll give you my sword!

Richgurl78: Ew! I don't want your sword!

Shishio: Ah! Don't be nasty! Damn pervert…

Richgurl78: All you guys have to do, is give me your energy.

Usui: Tch, Goku…

Richgurl78: DO you wanna die?

Cast: …Oh well then we should obey her.

Kenshin: Wait, twiat, twaittwait, twiat

**MILLION YEARS LATER…**

**Kenshin: Twait, twait, twait, twait, twait…**

**Cast: Just say it already!**

**Kenshin: Gosh so impatient. Author, listen to me! Didn't you say I have the power to do anything? Well kill her! Kill her now!**

**Richgurl78: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *USES ENERGY BLAST***

**Yahiko: She's, dead…**

**Cast: YAHOOOOO!  
**

**Richgurl78: Hey guys, um can you heal my wounds? Cause it really hurts.**

**Eiji: Yes! We're alive.**

**Hiko: I can go back to drinking booze!**

**New Narrator: Everything was right with the world and everyone was happy. **

**X) Everyone, please now the author can die in peace for 1234567890more chapters. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Yahiko: *sigh* This is boring.

Tsubame: Hey, Yahiko!

Yahiko: Hm? What's up?

Tsubame: You want to make a Chinese Fortune Teller?

Yahiko: That's it! Tsubame make one of those things! * puts on work apron* Ok! I'll get to building!

**FEW HOURS, OUNCES OF TEARS, BLOOD, AND SWEAT LATER…**

Yahiko: Good! I'm done!

Tsubame: What is it?

Yahiko: I made a stand for some scam. *Fortunes for 10$ * That fortuneteller that you made, we can make fortune… *Eye glint*

Tsubame: Wow. Then we can go on better dates.

Yahiko: Yeah.

_YAHIKO'S THEATER…_

_Yahiko: Tsubame-chan, you're so beautiful…_

_Tsubame: Yahiko-sama! I love you! Hold me tight!_

_Yahiko: Gladly._

_TSUBAME'STHEATER…_

_Yahiko: Tsubame, I have so much fun being with you._

_Tsubame: I love you._

_Yahiko: I want this to be in my memory forever._

Yahiko+Tsubame: Hmmmmm…

Sojiro: Hey I can get my fortune told!

Tsubame: Out of the colors of the rainbow which is thy favorite?

Sojiro: Hmmm, indigo!

Tsubame: One and two, five and six, which of these numbers is your pick?

Sojiro: Five.

Tsubame: Three or four, eight and seven, which of these is yours?

Sojiro: Eight!

Tsubame: Your future is bright and sunny sweet like honey.

Sojiro: Here's your money.

Tsubame: Thank you for your patronage.

Yahiko: Wow! Tsubame that was great!

Tsubame: Thank you!

Shishio: Hm, so just ten bucks? So, what's my fortune?

Tsubame: Out of the colors of the rainbow which is thy favorite?

Shishio: Red! Red! Red! Bwahahahahahahahaha!

Yahiko+Tsubame: Huh?

Shishio: Hm, uh go on…

Tsubame: Three and four, seven and eight choose now, and that will be the beginning of your faate.

Shishio: Four.

Tsubame: The same is in front of you, choose the one that is right.

Shishio: Seven.

Tsubame: Whatever wounds you have, may it be physical, mental, or spiritually, they will be healed, just have patience.

Shishio: Thank you.

Yahiko: Twenty bucks in less then five minutes. This is great!

Tsubame: I'm glad you think so.

Sanosuke: Oh hey Yahiko! Lemme get my fortune told for free.

Yahiko: No way! You're gonna have to pay like everyone else!

Sanosuke: C'mon Yahiko, we're brothers!

Yahiko: No! I'm not even your cousin!

Sanosuke: =_= I see. Well I guess I have no choice. Let me get it free or you'll get a mouthful of zanbato!

Yahiko: That thing is just a prop.

Sanosuke: X( Life sucks…

Yahiko: Man, what a cheap bastard.

Kenshin: Yahiko, do you have it?

Yahiko: Yeah. *hands Kenshin a box of "pop tarts" =P*

Tsubame: What we're those?

Yahiko: Uh pop tarts!

Kenshin: Thanks for the pocky!

Tsubame: Kenshin, you want your fortune told?

Kenshin: How much?

Yahiko: … Can't you read?

Kenshin: I don't see what reading has to do with finding the price Yahiko. Stupid child.

Yahiko: There's a damn sign!

Kenshin: Oro? Well um please continue then.

Tsubame: You will be married to the person of your dreams. And have much more happiness.

Kenshin: Yes! See master! I told you I'd have a good fortune! Pay up! *does a victory dance*

Hiko: Damn. *gives four and a half life time supply of money*

Kenshin: Here's a tip you crazy kids! *gives 1000 to the children*

Hoji: So do you know my fortune?

Tsubame: I see a life of loneliness, it's like you are going to be the old man on the street who is boring like hell.

Hoji: Oh, I see. Here's the kid moneys.

Yahiko+Tsubame: Wow, thanks.

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

Kamatari: Wow those fortune tellers are good.

Hoji: Yeah, I guess you can say that.

Eiji: C'mon Hoji-sama, just cuz you're gonna be alone doesn't mean that you should sulk now.

Hoji: Shut the !$% up you damn janitor!

Eiji: XO Does no one appreciate my work?

Cast: NO ONE!

Eiji: Aw, that's not fair.

Kamatari: C'mon Hoji, don't be down in the dumps. It's not good for you.

Hoji: Why? I'll only be lonely in the end.

Kamatari: C'mon, you've got the Juppongatana.

Hoji: -_- That doesn't reassure me at all…

Kamatari: ): Well, good bye!

Hoji: … Peace K.

Raijuta: Well that's terri-bleah!

Hoji: Are you French?

Raijuta: Oui oui! Actually 105% French.

Hoji: Wow! 105%… *sigh*

Anji: Those fortune tellers are so depressing. They told me that I'd never get my hair back. *sniffles*

Hoji: They told me I'd be lonely forever.

Raijuta: They told me I'd never lose this accent.

Hiko: They made me loose millions of bucks!

Sojiro: They gave me a good fortune.

Hoji+Raijuta: …

Sojiro: Oh boy. *gets beaten up*

Shishio: THEY TOLD ME THAT MY WOUNDS WOULD HEAL!

Hoji: Uh, Shishio-sama, isn't that a good thing?

Shishio: … No, I like my wounds.

Raijuta: Well, let's go and complain.

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

Hoji: Hey! You guys! You better give a good explanation, why do our futures suck!

Yahiko: Hey! Don't blame me because your futures are bad.

Mob: Grrrr….

Tsubame: Your futures are inevitable. I cannot change your future. If you try to stop it, it will only get worse.

Shishio: WE DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT BULL!

Yahiko: Didn't we give you a good fortune?

Shishio: … I like my wounds.

Raijuta: Never mind that! LET'S KILL THEM!

Yahiko: Wait! Listen we aren't real fortune tellers. We'll give you back your money and take your frustration out on me.

Hiko: You're little kids.

Hoji: We can't take our frustration out on you. Let's go home.

Narrator: And that's how this little fiasco ends. Goodbye, and enjoy breakfast without silverware. Cause I took it all to make the ultimate robot!

Richgurl78: Ok then, don't listen to him. Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't on this stuff!

Narrator: A great day go golfing, can't we just go on a trip for once?

Director: NO! We have to make this anime before Death Note finishes!

Sanosuke: Dude, it has thirty-seven episodes, and this has ninety five, we can't possibly finish before them.

Director: -_- Life is not going well for me.

Megumi: Come on , we need a break.

Director: WE'VE ONLY DONE TWENTY EPISODES! YOU DON'T NEED A BREAK!

Make up artists: I guess we have to do this by force.

Kaoru: Do you like rope?

Shishio: I'll hold him down!

Director: W-what are you doing?

Tsubame: S-sorry but we gotta do this so we can go to the beach.

Cast: *bound and gag Director , then stuff in the closet*

Yumi: Let's go!

WHEN THEY GET THEIR STUFF READY…

Sanosuke: Dammit Yahiko, don't eat my chips!

Yahiko: ;P !#$% you!

Sanosuke: ): Little kids thinking they can take your stuff without paying for it.

Megumi: Just get into the Kenshin-gumi mobile.

Kaoru: Wait. The Kenshin-gumi consists of me, Kenny, Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke. How are we gonna fit the rest in here?

Kenshin: … Hmmmm -_- We should get the Juppongatana car, Filler character car, and Ninja car, and the other useless character car, and the other useless character car who don't seem useless but don't really do anything either.

Useless characters: Grrrr …

Shishio: Ok, now, we are going to Katsu's private beach, but he's not here…

Katsu: Hey was sup!

Shishio; finally dammit! Get in the useless character car.

Katsu; Hey, this is my private beach, can't I at least ride with the Juppongatana?

Tsubame: He sorta has a point…  
Shishio: Hmmm, alright you go with the Kenshin-gumi.

A FEW MISERABLE HOURS LATER…  
Shishio: Finally. *gets out of the car with a drunk Yumi*

Yumi: Hey! You over there! Gimme another one!

Shishio: No! You're too drunk!

Yumi: *wraps arms around Shishio's neck* C'mon, Makoto-chan… -^_^-

Anji: This is so odd…

Saito: Ninjitsu spell number 1, shut the drunk lady up! *random energy balls come out of Saito's hand*

Yumi: **

Shishio: THANK YOU!

Yahiko: Shouldn't you beat him up since put your girlfriend to sleep?

Cast: …

Hiko: I'm going to go check out the babes. *takes off cape* See you!

Singer: You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you, you're so vain! (you're so vain! ) You probably think this song is about you, don't you? Don't you?

Yahiko: Wouldn't the song be about him if it was about his vanity?

Singer:… I give up. EVERYONE KEEPS SAYING THAT!

Yahiko: Cuz it's true.

Tsubame: =] I get to see Yahiko without a shirt!

Devil Tsubame: You're a perv. I like it …

Angel Tsubame: Think pure thoughts. Don't listen to that .

Devil Tsubame: She's just too good and doesn't like fun.

Angel Tsubame: =( Shut up!

Kaoru: Wow, the beach is soooo nice! Hey Kenny let's go get some sea shells! They're pretty!

Kenshin: O_o Goshness. The view is so nice. Ahh! This reminds me of when I took a trip in high school.

Kaoru: That's when we finally said hi to each other for the first time. -^_^- Ah, good times good times.

Sojiro: *pops out of a random bush* Ha ha! I found you! Now you cannot escape from me !

Kaoru: So-chan, what are you talking to yourself about?

Sojiro: My Ipod! It keeps on running away from me! It's frustrating!

Anji: Futae no Kiwami! *smashes rock into oblivion*

Ipod: *goes like 40 meters*

Sojiro: DAMMIT!

Demetrius: Hello lil fellers! How are yas?

Children In the cast: Demetrius!

Demetrius: I have more Pocky and sweets. You know what I want in exchange?

Sanosuke: Kenshin, I think there is a molester here.

Demetrius: I want…

Kenshin: Get ready guys.

Male cast: Grgundy murgindy kiukiu.

Demetrius: An autograph!

Male cast: Man, I was planning on kicking some ass.

Kenshin: Damnit this sucks!

Demetrius: G'd bye!

Sanosuke: I'm gonna find a dojo.

Kenshin: Why? We're on vacation.

Sanosuke: Cause I feel like it!

Eiji: Finally! I don't have to pick up garbage!

Hoji: You, pick up the banana peels.

Eiji: Oh man. Coming!

Random girl: You're mine now, Eiji-kun.

Sojiro: There you my sweet lovely Ipod!

Ipod: *jumps into the ocean*

Sojiro: …. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *sobs*

Sanosuke: *kicks in the stomach* What the hell? It's just an Ipod.

Sojiro: Y-you don't understand, it was my Sweet 16th present. I loved it like it was my girlfriend.

Sanosuke: … Wow, um I'm gonna leave you alone. Peace!

Sojiro: I'll just start a mushroom farm.

Random girl: Excuse me sir, I can get you an Ipod like that one for you, if you only help me with something.

Sojiro: *turns around with wide happy eyes.* Really Miss?

Random girl: Yes, this is what I want you to do…

Review! =) 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Random girl: So, do we have a deal?

Sojiro: Of course. I'm Sojiro Seta. What is your name?

Kimiko: My name is Kimiko. Hello So-chan.

Sojiro: *blushes* Hello.

Kimiko: So, here's the plan.

Yahiko: Man this is boring. I thought we were supposed to have fun.

Kaoru: Dammit Yahiko. Just relax, get tanned.

Yahiko: … Get tanned? I'm freakin tan already! Stupid ugly character.

Kaoru: What did you say? Stupid Yahiko-chan. *Yahiko twitches*

Yahiko: Foolish little monkey girl!

Kaoru: I cannot believe that you were based off of Watsuki's childhood. He must've been a real bitch.

Watsuki: *glares at Kaoru* You're gonna pay for this one day…

Kaoru: =3 I'm so awesome.

Yahiko: Of course this is self-proclaimed.

Kaoru: … Never mind…

Kenshin: Wow. I got a lot of shells. But it's so damn hot. I think I'm gonna faint. *faints*

Sojiro: * comes out in ninja costume and grabs Kenshin*

Kimiko: So-chan, by wearing ninjas clothes in the middle of the day you bring attention to yourself.

Sojiro: … You're point being?

Kimiko: If want it to make it less obvious that you were kidnapping him, you should've worn an old lady costume. Old ladies are sweet things.

Sojiro: *blinks* Okay… so, what did you want to do with Kenshin?

Kimiko: *evil eye glint* We're gonna interrogate him.

Sojiro: I'll get the "materials". Bwahahahaha…

Kimiko: Bwahahahahahahahaha…..

**LIKE, A FEW HOURS LATER…**

Kenshin: Uh, mmm, wait! Where am I? *light turns on*

Kimiko: *in black Tira Misu outfit* Mr. Kenshin is it?

Kenshin: Uh, yes. What am I doing here? *blushing profusely because of the outfit*

Kimiko: Ne, Kenshin-san don't blush like that. You'll get heat stroke again. *strokes his hair*

Kennshin: *practically jumps with fear* Where is this place? _

Kimiko: Just answer a few questions for us and we'll let you go.

Kenshin: I'll answer you're questions, just let me leave. :,(

Kimiko: Just tell us where we can find Eiji, and we'll let you go.

Kenshin: He's along the shore, picking up garbage. *about to pee his pants*

Kimiko: *whispers sexily* Thank you so much. Minions! Release and erase!

Goon 1: Say goodnight baby.

Goon 2: Repent and be hurt.

Goon 3: You've gotta make a choice.

**A FEW MORE GOONS LATER…**

Goon 4006: Erase now! Extreme erasing beam!

Goon 4007: Now release!

Kenshin: On the shore I think I see Kaoru coming.

Kaoru: Kenny! Where have you been?

Kenshin: I was collecting shells for you then, I can't remember what happened.

Kaoru: Thank God you're safe!

Kenshin: *hugs Kaoru*

Theatre: THE END.

Kaoru: Come, let's go back to the villa.

Kenshin: Yeah.

Little French director: Hey! Did you not see the words "the end?" that means that it is the movie has ended. And you people are still talking! What the hell is your problem?

Kenshin: *steps on the director* Grow a few inches before you boss me around.

Little French director: Y-yes sir…

Sanosuke: *punches the air* Dammit! This Bull doesn't even work!

Some random old dude: You must believe in yourself to accomplish this technique.

Sanosuke: Tch Disney.

Some random old dude: Try and you will succeed.

Sanosuke: It worked! Thanks old man! He's gone. I'd better go back to training.

Kimiko: So-chan, this is the moment of truth. Thanks for being such a good partner.

Sojiro: *smiles* You're welcome.

Kimiko: You will have some of the glory that I will have. I will see you. * jumps down from the rock *

Eiji: Damn, how come I'm the garbage boy?

Kimiko: ATTACK!

Eiji: AHHH!

Hiko: What's going on?

Kimiko: This boy, he is the ultimate path to power!Kenshin: Him? He's just a garbage boy!

Kimiko: Yes, but few people are born with his type of ability. He has cells inside him, and if we collect those cells, we can take over the world!

Eiji: Now where are these certain cells?

Kimiko: They're somewhere in his blood stream. We don't know exactly but it's somewhere.

Eiji: Wait! I'm not going to be an experiment for you. So I'm not leaving!

Kimiko: I guess I have no choice. I have to take you by force.

Hoji: Yeah, we may not like him but he cleans up our garbage well!

Kaoru: Yeah. So you're gonna have to get through us to get him.

Eiji: Thanks guys. *sniffles*

Yugi: *nods*

Cast: *blinks*

Hiko: If you want the garbage boy, you're gonna have to go through us.

Kimiko: You know, if you give me the child, I'll give you a ton of money and power.

Cast: Ok you can have him.

Kimiko: Thank you.

Eiji: Thanks guys…

Cast: Goodbye Eiji-kun!

Eiji: WOW! They called me Eiji-**kun! I'm so happy!**

**Kimiko: Wow, this kid must get no respect…**

**Review! =) **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Kenshin: Wow! We're gonna be rich!

Anji: Yes, but we had to sacrifice a comrade to get that.

Shishio: Who cares? He was just a garbage boy.

Kenshin: Wait. His name is Eiji right?

Cast: Yeah…

Kenshin: He's one of those characters who was in that village that Shishio takes over. So that means…

Saito: He's not that much of a useless character!

Cast: … WAIT A SECOND! COME BACK!

Kimiko: Boy! Walk faster!

Eiji: So, where are you taking me?

Kimiko: To my base of operations.

Eiji: Is it much farther?

Kimiko: *puts in headphones* Happy place, happy place! * singing very off key…*

Eiji: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Did we arrive? * asking questions similar to Are we there yet*

Kimiko: SHUT UP! DAMN! I CAN'T GET A LITTLE BIT OF QUIET!

Eiji: What a mean lady.

Kimiko: We are here. So-chan, open the gate.

Goon 5: Come here is the experiment place. Sit here boy. Have some candy.

Eiji: Wow thanks.

Kimiko: I'll leave it all to you.

**DEEP IN THE HEART OF THE PALACE, PLACE, BASE OF OPERATIONS…THING -_- DAMMIT!**

Kimiko: We are gonna have to go and get that needle. So-chan, tell them to get the 3.4 liquid.

Sojiro: Right. Kimiko-san, listen, why do you want the world so badly?

Kimiko: Because, I'm tired of this world not being in peace.

Sojiro: Then, why don't we run away together? We'll be fine.

Kimmiko: I'll just go with taking the world.

Sojiro: I see. Ok, I'm off then.

Kimiko: Poor kid…

Kenshin: Alright , Hoji, have you contacted Sanosuke?

Hoji: Yes sir.

Kenshin: Ok, now Ninjas you infiltrate security and when you're don, you shout out Team Kenshin. Fillers, you surround the base. Fillers who don't seem useless but are, Juppongatana and Kenshin-gumi attack. Understood?

Cast: Yes sir!

Sanosuke: Did anyone call me?

Kenshin: Sanosuke! Welcome back.

Sanosuke: have a new attack that'll make you pee yourself. Let's move out.

**AT THE BASE OF OPERATIONS…**

Goon 4567890: Everyone! there is an infiltration is processing. Everyone, get to your positions.

Sojiro: Shall I go my Kimiko-san?

Kimiko: Yes.

Sojiro: I'll be leaving then.

Misao: Take a can of whoopass! Hiyaaa!

Aoshi: Good job Misao! *kisses*

Okina: DAMMIT AOSHI! THIS NO TIME TO BE KISSING MISAO! GET YOUR PRETTY BOY ASS OUT HERE AND FIGHT!

Aoshi: This is coming from a man who doesn't have his pant's on.

Okina: *blushes*

Kenshin: Allright, Ninja's, got to the gate of wishes and dreams.

Sojiro: You have to go through me first.

Okina: Hm? Sojiro?

Aoshi: *walks towards Sojiro and literally, **literally** goes through Sojiro*

Sojiro: Hey come here and fight!

Aoshi: Fine, scatter, Senbonzakura.

Sojiro: WTF! *bleeds everywhere*

Kenshin: Aoshi, is there any trouble?

Aoshi: It's ok, just a little squabble.

Kenshin: I trust you to handle this. Sanosuke, you go to the center of the this base and take the Captain.

Sanosuke: Right.

Kenshin: I'll follow later.

Sanosuke: Kickass kick! *kicks down guards* Hey! Boss! Get out here! Fight me!

Kimiko: Dammit! No need to be so loud!

Sanosuke: Where's the boss?

Kimiko: Whadda want?

Sanosuke: Fine. Kenshin, what does the boss look like?

Kenshin: From the Oniwabanshu, it's a young girl with green hair and light red has average sized boobs. Just F.Y.I.

Sanosuke: She wears a white and blue dress right?

Kenshin: Yeah.

Sanosuke: Alright let's fight.

Kimiko: You don't have to tell me twice.*lunges forward*

Sanosuke: Of all that's good, of all that's pure, of all that's shows righteousness, lend me your power. Kill! Blast from the sky! *boom*

Kimiko: Damn, that hurt!

Sanosuke: Listen I know what the chemical is, and everyone has it. It's…

Kenshin: I'm here! Sanosuke did you get injured?

Sanosuke: Kenshin, let's have everyone pull back. This is a waste of time.

Kenshin: But, she's trying to freakin' take the world.

Sanosuke: Yes but the chemical she needs is hemoglobin. And everyone has that.

Kimiko: What?

Sanosuke: Yup. It's what makes your blood red.

Kimiko: :I Oh well, this sucks…

**ON THE SHORE OF THE BEACH…**

**Kimiko: Well, I guess I gotta go. I guess this is goodbye.**

**Sojiro: No it's not. You wanna run away together?**

**Kimiko: Sure. *goes away with Sojiro***

**Kenshin: Hey Kaoru, I wanted to ask you this before.**

**Kaoru: Yeah what is it Kenny?**

**Kenshin: You love me right?**

**Kaoru: Yes.**

**Kenshin: Will you marry me?**

**Cast: Awww…**

**Kaoru: Yes of course!**

**Sanosuke: We have fireworks and stereo. Let's finish this!**

**Director: Yes! Caught that all on film! We're gonna have some special features.**

**Cast: …**

**Sanosuke: Kill him!**

**Narrator: And this ends Rurouni Kenshin: Behind the scenes, Sojiro finds love, Kaoru and Kenshin are getting married, and the director is gonna die. Good bye!**

**Richgurl78: I know some of you maybe sad, so I'm gonna tell you the next story that I'm planning. Kenshin is a warrior that stumbles upon Kaoru and have cool, adventures. JA NE!**

**REVIEW AND THANKYOU!**


End file.
